Noblesse Snippets
by Pandora-Twists
Summary: Oneshot collection. Mostly M21 focused and under 1k words each.
1. M21 & Lunark

Something tugged on his upper arm hard, lifting him from the floor.

He was being pulled somewhere.

Some where

 _Where?_

 _What did they want from him?_

He forced these thoughts through his muddled brain as a harsh yank made him stumble and he had no choice but to weakly stagger behind this person.

 _Who was it?_

 _Were they enemy or friend?_

 _Did they mean harm or were they saving him?_ There wasn't enough strength in his tired body to pull himself away either way. The clasp wasn't tight enough to be malicious but still uncomfortable; it was hurting his arm.

But what wasn't hurting of him right now?

 _Everything hurt_

 _Pain_

There was this incessant buzz in his ears making him unable to understand the noises around. His eyes; the bright light was torture, forcibly piercing through his closed eyelids. Debris and broken bits of glass were cutting into his bare feet with every step, and the person just kept _dragging_ him.

… _Stop._

He felt like puking. He couldn't walk anymore. His guts were threatening to spill out. _Stop._

 _Stop!_

 _This much movement was too much from his beaten body._

But he couldn't speak for some reason. All he could taste in his mouth was zinc and blood.

 _Tug_

 _Tug Tug_

 _A harsh pull_

"Just bear with me!" Came a female voice, a bit desperate.

… _Who?_

 _Who was this?_

 _Who?_

'Please,' This time she was pleading.

 _Oh._

 _Okay._

He relaxed a little and continue to allow himself be hauled. This person probably didn't intend to harm him.

"This'll hurt a little," She spoke

 _Ah?_

 _So it was like this after all?_

He felt resigned.

But what came wasn't a blunt blow or a sharp prickle of a poisonous needle. It was a cold breeze.

He opened his tired eyes just in time to see all red around him.

… _What?_

 _What_ **is** _that?_

Red Eye was looming above their heads, ready to rain down hell. There was nothing but fury in it.

 _Wrath_

He felt his body freeze in fear. Heart leaping into his throat. His vision blurred as the blood rushed to his head with a jolt and he swayed barely keeping himself on his feet.

 _This much excitement was not good for his body._

But there was a tight protective arm wrapped around his middle now. This person did not intend to let go of him, grey disheveled long hair of hers falling onto his face.

"We are jumping, get ready, " She breathed too close to his ear.

As the eye rained down fire, He watched as if in slow motion the destruction around, his mind slowly going blank; the force of the explosion throwing them much farther away than the intended distance.

 _But they were out of harm's way._

She adjusted the human in her arms to avoid him hitting the cold ground, the flying rubble and the fire. And as the rubble began to settle down, Lunark noticed that M-21 has finally, blissfully lost consciousness.

 _The human was safe with her._

 _Now she needed to find Kentas._

* * *

Authors note: Lunark is no saint but headcanon says she has her honor as a warrior and leaving an injured human behind after enlisting his allies help for her goal isn't something she'd do. Set in the backdrop of chapter 435, this is me hoping that she had pulled M-21 out of the castle before the redhead Clan Leaders showed us the eye of Sauron.


	2. Lunark

**A Day in the Life of a Werewolf Union Elder**

Another dull day.

Lunark sat on her steel throne and observed around the many human papers she didn't have any interest in looking into.

The papers she never have had any interest in.

Not today

Not in the past 100 years she's taken this position.

Unpleasant humans.

What a species it was.

Torturing their own people day in and day out.

Using them as foods, experimenting on their bodies.

Lunark remembered the first time she visited the labs. She a warrior was no stranger to prisons, and punishment zones. She had been there, she's done that, she's seen it all. Although the werewolves were more prone to settle everything through a good spar, prisons still was a thing to handle the truly unworthy, unruly ones who didn't deserve the honor of a fight.

But these humans?

Hoards upon hoards of enclosed spaces. Hoards upon hoards of humans stuffed in. Ready to be taken out only when it was time to be useful. Time for another experiment.

The screams that echoed in these halls. Those fear ridden faces, those gleeful white coats cutting a restrained one of their own kind, those experiment material gone past the stage of being considered intelligent beings …And they call themselves a civilized society? Lunark snorted mirthlessly into her delicacy that the humans call coffee, and set it down with an unpleasant expression.

And what was with this liquid? The 3rd Elder had recommended her this thing saying it was for 'aristocrats' of the human, but it was just making her tummy ache funny.

She's going to see this clown of an Elder soon. Playing tricks on her? There truly was not a single human worth trusting.

Lunark signed, and unconsciously picked up the coffee again, and took a big sip attempting to drown her sorrows. She was tired.

"Aargh"

This was disgusting! So bitter!

The coffee was thrown to the side with an angry jerk of her hand, and unfortunately, some of it spilled on the papers infront of her.

Lunark's eyes widened.

No. She was to report about all the Union proceedings to the 2rd Elder. She can't have these papers destroyed.

Damn, documentation was really not her thing. She was good at sparing, snarling with her fellow warriors, taking care of her clan mates, and howling at the moon, yes howling at the moon was what she liked.

But here she was, hastily trying to salvage human papers from the spilled human drink. What did she do to deserve this? As Lunark painstakingly took each paper off the wet table and set them awkwardly by the window showing bright sun rays, she cursed.

She cursed her existence, she cursed her Lord for putting her here, she cursed the damned humans, and she cursed the 3rd Elder. The humans are going to pay, this specific human will pay.

But first, she needed to fix these papers that were showing an awkward brown color despite being dry now.

Sigh

There really wasn't a single human she can trust.

There wasn't a single human worth her interest.

What was she doing here?

* * *

And that was until she met Frankenstein.

And that was until she met his human M-21.

* * *

Authors Note: After recent chapters where Lunark tag teamed with M21 and went all heart eyes at Frankenstein, I'm wanting to find a justification for her part in the union where she did nothing at the minimum (if not contributed actively) whilst generations of humans were tortured and mutated under her in a position of authority. Plus it started out as a Frankenstein x Lunark ship piece, but I cut it off in the middle. It is written though; I may or may not publish as too far down the parody route it goes, hard not to make fun of her blushing ahoy after latest chapters.


	3. M21 & Crombel

Crombel smiles. M21 knows this smile. He knows what is coming. He has seen it many a times, and the involuntary trembling of his body starts. M21 clenches his fist to stop any signs of his distress from becoming apparent. He doesn't want to give this man the satisfaction of knowing the fear he still incites in him. He wouldn't let him know the influence he still holds over him. M21 wishes he wasnt here, but back at his home.

Just when he thought that he was free of this man. He's back here again. The binds that he share with this person makes him sick, but he had to come here. He has a mission to fulfill. He made a vow.

He owes his comrades the fulfillment of that vow. Before he forgets their faces, and their voices. Before he gets so comfortable and indulgent with his new life that his time with them starts to blur. He owes them this last attempt. Before he puts his old life to rest and set onto a new one.

M21 thinks of his family. He hates the feeling of betraying them by not including them in his plans. But although he berates himself for not trusting them, he also feels relief in the fact that they are far away from this wickedness. He wouldn't be able to bear if anyone of them is hurt trying to achieve his selfish goals. They have already done so much for him.

They've given them strength, physical and mental to be where he is today. To face this man he never thought he'll have the courage to confront. So he will not disappoint them. He will achieve his goal just like they've taught him to. He will not loose.

"No.4" M21 stiffens as this rings in his ears piece he didn't know was activated. Tao that sneaky bastard, "We're ready when you are" M21s eyes widens.

Ofcourse. Ofcourse they are here. He senses the flickering aura of dark spear not far behind, and the warmth raging from Rai's blood powers instantly gives him strength. A knot he didn't know he had loosens up in the pit of his stomach. Instead something like pride, security and confidence swells up there and spreads throughout his body.

His family is here to help him, how could he ever have expected otherwise?

As Crombel turns back from messing around with the vials to face him, ready to dissect the specimen who has come to him on his own as he always knew, M21 un-waveringly raises his head to match the wicked smile with a confident smirk of his own.

* * *

 _Authors note:_ _Written for tumbler Noblesse summer event. Prompt : Wicked.  
_

 _I wrote this and then wanted to hit M21 over the head for being so stupid as to come alone, and then wanted to change it so that the household was in on the plan, its just that the audience didn't know, but then my energy left me so have a cute but idiotic M21 who is going to humiliate Cromble but good. Every fic of mine invariably comes down to comradeship and family but that's just the most important part of Noblesse for me…after handsome characters that is._


	4. Regis & Modified Trio

Regis observes them. The first time, seriously, when they are taken by the DA-5.

He watches as M21's blood spreads freely across the grey tiles. The flow is relentless. It shows no sign of stopping at all

Strange.

The injury hadn't that bad. If it was a Noble, the wound would have already start healing by now. But it seems like this is the end for the human. Guilt, pity and a mild sort of fascination dominates his mind for a second, before he rushes forward to save the remaining ones. Afterall humans are so delicate.

During his fight he notices that M21 is getting up. Regis grudgely puts it down to his enhancement and hopes the human has learned his limits and will not dare put himself in a spot where he can get this badly hurt again. His hopes are shattered the next second when he sees the stupid human coming in between the children and Shark. Regis facepalm is only stopped by the heavy punch of Kratz coming is way. Ouch!

Fortunately the timely arrival of the Noblesse and his servant saves all of them, and Regis puts this incident at the back of his mind, unwilling to admit it stirs something within him.

* * *

"I'm asking you why you attacked them?!" Regis is furious. What was Rael thinking? Does he have any idea how fatal this wound is for a human?

So even as he encounters Rael who is far above him in power and experience, in a strange deja-vu of M21 coming in between Shark and the children, Regis can't help but take sideways glances at M21 behind him. The human is bent over in pain pressing on the injury, but seems otherwise fine. Atleast in comparison to last time he was stabbed, with that overflowing stream of blood that just wouldn't stop. That stream had scared Regis. Still M21s pale face and pained expressions does little to ease his mind. After all humans were delicate.

But this time the idea doesn't ring nearly as strongly as before. And it has little to do with the modified humans improving regeneration, and more to do with M-21s pained but determined expressions, and the fact that the trio is still standing behind him as if willing to leap in to help Regis should the need arrives. Regis is aghast, they should have escaped when he gave them the chance!

Seira's timely intervention avoids a potential fight, and Regis incredulous glare meaning to show his disapproval is ignored by the humans in favor of asking queries about the mystery Noble Rael.

* * *

"Leave this to us. You go and do what you need to!" But you are human…remains unspoken on Regis lips. Can he trust these humans, whom he should instead be protecting to have his back? Should he as a Noble allow them to cover for him at the expense of their own frail lives? Regis hesitates for a moment.

Then he sees M21 moving forward without any fear. Every move of his determined to help Regis. His slashes full of confidence. His body that Regis deemed so fragile moving gracefully and tactfully to give Regis all leverage to go forward. He will do what is needed to help his comrades.

And Regis realizes that delicate is the last term to describe these determined human souls. He starts to see why humans have advanced so much. Their persistence, believes, love and loyalty surpasses anything he ever expected out of the inferior humanity he thought he knew about. Not to mention their insane speed of progress.

"Argh, how dare you weak humans" screams a knight as he scrambles to catch the tattered remains of his uniform shredded by a slash of M21. Regis chuckles, both at the scene and the knights words and rushes to his destination with new found determination.

They are covering his back. He's observing them defy every norm he was told about with each of their action and every move. His rigid ideas are being broken one by one to be replaced by admiration.

Someday he wishes to be just like them.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Written for tumbler Noblesse summer event. Prompt: Delicate._

 _Good old little Regis learning new things and fangirling over his human companions. Regis has much to learn and he's got good lil older brothers to teach him._


End file.
